Ball Drop (Sequel to Mistletoe and Egg Nog)
by DJ Dubois
Summary: When Patty requests a date night to watch the ball drop on New Year's Eve, Barry decides to go all out. Accordingly he asks a certain couple in Star City for assistance. How will this all turn out? r & r!
1. Putting the Report Together

Ball Drop (Sequel to "Mistletoe and Egg Nog")

DJ Dubois

December 2015

Rating: T (Teen)

Notes Part 1—Pairings: Barry/Patty, some Oliver/Felicity

Notes Part 2: The Flash and Arrow belong to DC and the CW. Please send comments to dante0220  .

Chapter 1 [Two Days After "Mistletoe"]

The interholiday week flowed by slower than normal for most. With school out, the children and teens spent precious vacation time with family, friends and significant loved ones. Adults enjoyed a few lingering yuletide festivities building toward the New Year between reduced shifts in the workplace. Shoppers snatched up sales wherever they might be.

Old Man Winter worked to keep everyone indoors as well. Big downy soft flakes cascaded the city with their icy cover. A chill hustled passersby toward the next shelter. The melting wet would freeze again with sunset leaving pockets of glare ice in its wake.

Perfect weather for planning and managing internal activities it seemed…..

[CCPD—Barry's Lab]

In his sanctum three floors above the main police bullpen, Barry toiled away on several procedures. Along with Patty and Joe, he'd examined a particularly brutal crime scene. He'd struggled to deal with two tortured, raped and stabbed victims, a blonde lanky man and a brunette slightly overweight woman, left strewn across the living room carpet. With a practiced eye and calm, he maintained professionalism as he swabbed several spots. He'd secured pertinent fibers for analysis. He secured a pair of bullets from the wall setting them in a sterile baggie. He chanced upon a tiny bone shard in the wound bagging that for safekeeping as well.

As he performed his tasks, he would occasionally sneak glances at her. He admired her grace in the wake of such carnage. He noted how she conducted interviews with witnesses calmly and pointedly discerned facts from fictions. He smirked in her direction before going back to his tasks.

For her part, she let her eyes shine at him as well. His presence strengthened her resolve boosting her ability to do her job. She scribbled down notes on her pad to compare with Joe's back at the precinct.

Now Barry tested the samples waiting for results. He sipped on a warmed over coffee while waiting for the desired chemical reaction to take place. Granted he wanted to bust the perps behind the heinous act. As he had advised Patty a week prior, he couldn't just go rushing off to bag anyone….

…even if he was the fastest man alive….

 _Can't go for revenge._ He sighed recalling how his respective obsessions with the Reverse Flash and Zoom had hurt himself and his friends. _Can't be putting Patty, Iris or anyone else at risk! Get facts! Be focused. That's what Oliver would tell you!_ His back twinged at him on cue. _Nice that Zoom still elicits psychosomatic pain. Wonderful!_ He torqued his midsection back and forth while attempting to ease the residual stiffness there.

As he did so, he noted that the chemicals in his test tubes had changed color signaling for a completed reaction. Forgetting his pain momentarily, he returned to his workstation. With a clean set of tweezers for each test tube, he set up each sample on its own respective glass slide. Then in turn he observed each subject under the microscope in all of their individualized glory. He typed in a few notations on his laptop between each glance and change of latex gloves.

Within the hour, his exams had yielded details on the mystery killer. A blood stain from under the female victim's fingernails yielded an AB positive blood type. Residual hairs on the man matched that result as well as his own O type. Ballistics discerned that an armed services type revolver had discharged the shells and powder stains from the wall. "Finally! Something constructive." He exhaled sharply before setting the laptop down on his desk. After a careful glance over his shoulder to insure nobody could see, he typed up his report at eye-numbing speed saving it before even a minute had passed. Then he printed a copy and inserted it into a file folder. "Maybe a lead."

"You do have a way with finding answers. You know that, right?" a welcome voice presumed.

He turned to find Patty watching him. He grinned at her welcome presence. "Uh…hi. I was just about to tell you about this report actually. How long…?"

She shrugged. "Long enough to watch you break the sonic typing record. You really should be more careful, Barry." She approached him with a slightly weary gait in her stride. "Don't worry. Nobody else saw you."

"You have my back. Don't you?" he queried hopefully.

"Always." She allowed him a wry smile. "I could use another _memory_ though."

He chuckled. His eyes shone warmly at her. "As if I'm going to say no?" He leaned close to her. His lips locking onto hers. For the briefest of interludes, the couple lingered in _Amor_ 's blissful journey buoying each other's spirits up with their affection.

She broke the connection first. "Sorry. We do have to remain professional, right? Raincheck maybe?" She squeezed his hand gently. "Hopefully?"

He nodded in affirmation. " _Definitely_. I just need to drop this off with the Captain. Then how about we…maybe…do dinner? Just pick the spot."

"Pick the spot?" She scratched her head in wonder. "You mean like drive across town or… _you know_ …?"

He caught the hint clearly. "Anywhere you want as long as we can get to it on the ground."

She smirked. "When I was in San Francisco a year ago, there was this _amazing_ restaurant in Chinatown. Think maybe we could do that and watch the sun set over the bay?"

He nodded. "Yeah that's definitely doable." He checked everything over to make sure his equipment was in order. Then, after making sure that he had the report in hand, he took her hand and led her out of the lab. " _Definitely doable."_

The couple caught the elevator to the bullpen area. For that minute or so ride, they allowed themselves warm glances into one another's eyes and sharing of smiles not to mention emotions. They indulged in another kiss before the doors snapped open again. As they walked through the half-empty bullpen, their countenance shifted back to the professional police norm not giving anything or anyone away in that regard.

Barry knocked on Captain Singh's door. "Just give me a sec. Then we can head out."

"I'll hold you to that," she teased while heading back toward her desk.

At that moment, Singh opened his door and considered Barry not to mention the envelope in his hand. Despite the respect he had for the budding forensic scientist, he wasn't about to give Barry an inch. "Good evening, Allen, have something for me? We could sure use a break in that homicide case."

"Yes, sir." Barry handed him the envelope. "Results just came back ten minutes ago. I know you're probably heading home but…."

Singh allowed Barry a brief nod. "You're okay, Allen. Trust me I can use news like this." He opened the envelope and perused the findings. "This fits in with the ME's report. Nice work, Allen. Really appreciate this."

"You need me to stay and work on it some more?" Although Barry had his other plans, he didn't want to leave that particular crime unsolved.

Singh shook his head. "You've done enough for today, Allen. I'll hand this over to the Night Watch Commander. She'll take it from there. Have a good night. I'm going to do the same." He grabbed his overcoat, shut the lights and locked his door. "See you in the morning."

"You too, Captain. Thanks," Barry expressed. Admittedly he felt relieved that the trip west hadn't been interrupted by duty for once. He crossed the bullpen to where Patty talked with Joe. He considered how the partners had eased things since her arrival earlier that year. Walls had come down. Whereas both had been stone faced and untrusting, now pleasant thoughts and a few laughs could be heard. "Hey, guys. All set?"

"Paper work's set for tonight. I was going to do pizza if you're in?" Joe supposed. Seeing the duo grinning at each other, he rolled his eyes. "Let me guess…date night _again_?"

"Sure why not?" Barry supposed nonchalantly while casting a glance toward her.

"We're heading out for Chinese," she noted before smiling at her boyfriend. "Sorry. Maybe another time, Joe?" She gave Barry's hand another squeeze despite their agreed upon stance to maintain professionalism.

Joe reclined back in his seat. After things hadn't worked out between Barry and Iris the previous year, he'd worried about his younger charge. The failed relationship with Linda Park hadn't helped matters. Seeing how things had sparked between Barry and his new partner relieved him to say the least. He definitely approved of how things were going between them especially since she'd accepted the Flash's role in things….

….that being said however, he still couldn't resist twisting the needle a bit….

"Out for Chinese, huh? You two just get around, don't you?" Joe grinned. "Yeah the dumplings at Shang Lao's are great. Maybe try the Wor Bar too?"

She considered the notion for a split second before revealing, "Actually, Joe, Barry and I…are well…"

Looking at the couple's anxious looks, Joe connected the dots readily. "Uh… _okay_ …Guess you're going _all out_. Can I ask where?"

"Ming Sa's," Patty noted while looking around to make sure they weren't being overheard. "It's a place I love…in San Francisco."

"San Fran…?" Joe glanced at Barry who nodded. "Guess you can do it. Okay. Just keep your head down and stay out of trouble for one night, all right?"

"Sure, Joe. We're going to be just fine." Barry pulled his ski parka on over his sweater. "Ready?"

"Always. See you in the morning, Joe. Want anything from there?" she concluded.

"Maybe some dumplings if you think of it? Otherwise don't be _too late_ , guys. We still have work tomorrow?" Joe snickered. "You two are really cute together. Just kiss her already."

"Already did," Barry noted; his smile spreading at that particular memory. "Gotta run. Later." He hustled with her toward the elevator and the secluded parking garage underneath.

Joe shook his head. "Going to the Pacific for Chinese. Only you, Barr." He glanced toward his partner's empty chair. "Seriously. Hope they have fun." With that, he grabbed his own coat and headed toward his own car. "Hope Iris and Wally are okay with beef and onion…."

It was already one of those nights it seemed….


	2. The Perfect Date and Patty's Request

Chapter 2 [Twin Peaks Observation Point, San Francisco, CA—20 Minutes Later]

[A/N: I hope everyone has a Happy New Year! Thanks for reading!]

Unlike the conditions in Missouri, a gentle breeze blew into the coastal city on that day. No fog billowed in off of the bay. Only a few clouds swam through the clear blue skies above. A few delicate smells rose up from the restaurants and bakeries below tempting those in the granite facility overlooking the gold rush city below.

It was the perfect day…..

Patty sighed contentedly while taking in the breathtaking view. She had recalled this view from her college days at Berkeley often venturing up from Market St. to clear her head and meditate on things. Now she digested her new reality….

….having a great job as a detective with a great partner….

….having an even more awesome boyfriend….

She munched on a bag of popcorn from Tony's on Market St. While she knew that she shouldn't ruin her appetite especially with the Chinese treat awaiting her, she'd requested the extra special treat from him.

Barry, of course, zipped back and forth in a couple of minutes' time from that spot. He handed her a small bag with a warm smile before zipping off again for some point.

 _He is something else!_ She shook her head in wonder. _This is incredible! Just a half hour ago, we were at CCPD!_ She bit into another handful of warm caramel corn and watched the sea gulls gliding on the gentle Pacific breezes overhead. She admired the Golden Gate Bridge below. Out across the bay she could see Alcatraz standing guard over its domain.

"It's really cool, you know."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah it is. Where have you been now?" She turned to find Barry standing there with a mixed bouquet of tulips and roses in his hand.

He shrugged nonchalantly while handing her the flowers. "I hit a place I know in Seattle. No biggie. The owner is a real fan." He grinned at her.

She stared incredulously at him and checked her watch. "You were in _Seattle_? You've only been gone for five minutes."

"Yup. And that's with the back up on I-5. Go figure." He smirked at her. "Had to make this memory even better for someone special."

Her eyes sparkled warmly. Her cheeks blushed from how light her heart felt at that moment. She sniffed deeply of her blooms and exhaled contentedly. "Ahhh….Wow! Thank you! I think that merits something _special_." She embraced him before locking her lips with his for a full minute and a half savoring the romantic ambiance about them.

"As I said it's cool," he noted with a bit of mirth in his voice. He considered the view before them. "I can see why you love this, Patty. The coastline has a lot of majestic views."

"It does. But the one I have here is the best," she noted affectionately before linking her arm in his. "I used to wish for a guy to share this with me. Never happened here for some reason. I mean couples come up here all the time. Weird huh?"

He shook his head. "The guys don't want to share _this_ with you?" He snorted. "Their loss. My gain. Wish I could take a picture for posterity."

"Well why don't we? It's not like we have to put it up on Twitter or Facebook," she suggested. "Rub it in for Joe's gibing, you know?" She glanced up at the sky observing the increasingly deep reds, oranges and yellows burning across the late afternoon skies above. "Oh we have to! Just for us?"

"For us then," he relented. He still felt uneasy documenting their sudden appearance in that locale. Still he wanted a piece of it for his own scrapbook and to give her another one as well. He held his phone out. "Lean in close."

She snuggled in close so as to be in the shot. "Got it?"

He snapped a couple of selfie shots on his phone. "Let's see what we've got."

She leaned in and considered the pictures at hand. "They're okay. Like the thumb getting in on the second one by the way. I thought you were the big time _speed merchant_." She chuckled at him as her eyes sparkled.

"Oh _really?_ Maybe you'd like to try?" he retorted with mock-indignation.

"I might except I love the first one. And…." She motioned toward the bay. "There is the sunset out there."

He nodded with a snarky smirk. "And that popcorn you're scarfing down too." He filched a fingerful at superspeed and munched on it right in front of her. "I see why too. Not bad for the _speed merchant_ , huh?"

"You just think you're so smart, don't you?" she supposed with an eye roll.

"I am a scientist. You're the detective. Guess we both need to figure that out. Right?" He rubbed her shoulder. "Let's savor this. Okay?"

"Let's," she agreed as _Sol_ descended toward his rest over the Pacific horizon. She leaned closely against him. "Can you make time stop?"

He glanced around to insure they were alone. He shrugged. "No. I can time travel though."

She looked at him skeptically. "You really do that too?" She inhaled a satisfied breath. "Why am I not surprised? You should be a magician and a poet too, Barry Allen. Unreal."

"Anything for my favorite detective," he assured her as they took in the scene in front of them.

For another hour, the colors blazed darker and more robust playing out their symphony across the sky. The kaleidoscope flared with distinct shades wowing the couple below before fading into _Nocturne_ 's ebon backdrop.

"Now for the next treat," she noted. "Chinese on the wharf?"

"Whatever the detective desires. Let's go," he concurred before sweeping her up in his arms. After another glance to insure the coast was clear, he sped away toward their dinner _rendezvous._

After all, things had to be done in the proper order…..

[Ming Sa's Chinese Restaurant, Chinatown—45 Minutes After That]

Barry surveyed the inside of the restaurant's dining room. He considered the teakwood and bamboo décor framing the Oriental designs on the wallpaper. As they waited for a table, he'd enjoyed watching the exotic carp and other Asian fish swimming in the enormous salt water tank out front. Now he sipped on a cocktail and wondered how his chicken and vegetables would come out.

"This place is something, isn't it?" Patty asked before taking a swig of a pineapple and rum concoction. "It's been here for something like 150 years!"

"Really?" Granted Asian architecture wasn't his best area of expertise but it looked a lot newer than that. "Business must be great." He considered how full the place was.

"Considering that the original family still runs it, yeah. We used to come here after finals and for birthdays. Any kind of celebration, you know?" she continued before smiling at him again. "Figured for our first road trip as a couple, it would be such an occasion."

He smiled and took another draught from his drink. He could see how relaxed and happy she was in that regard. _Note to yourself, Dude, get her back here from time to time!_ "You missed your calling. You should've been a travel agent. You've put together a great date on the fly."

"You're not so bad yourself on the transportation front, Barry," she complimented. Just then she saw the waiter, an elderly yet slender Cantonese gentleman in a white dress shirt and dark slacks shuffling toward them with a full platter of food. "Incoming!"

"Yeah I see that." His eyes bugged out at the enormous portions being set out. Granted he was used to the Americanized fast food version of this display—little portions and big prices. He could get used to a bulging plate of chicken and rice. The aromas tempted his palate even before the waiter was done with his task. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Sir and Madam. Might I get you anything else?" the elderly man queried politely.

"This is great. Thank you, Mr. Wong," she expressed in a friendly manner.

The man smiled at the acknowledgment before turning and heading back to the kitchen for his next order.

Barry nodded in admiration at his dish and her meat, fish and vegetables swimming in their sauce. "What did you get?"

"Four happiness. Would you like to try some? That chicken and veggies looks good too," she declared while spooning out the rice on her dish. Then she ladled some of her main dish over it. Finally she speared a bit with her fork and savored it. "Mmm-MMMM!"

"Glad it's still as great as you remember." A bite of his chicken brought him into full agreement with her assessment. He'd definitely have to remember this place. "They do takeout?"

"Of course. Why? Would you be willing to bring me some on a bad day?" she supposed half-seriously.

"Maybe," he retorted with an equally-almost irreverence to his tone. "Sorry but I can't have you eating junk after this." He took a mouthful of his dish for emphasis.

She sighed in contentment at the thought of him speeding across the country to bring her this dose of Paradise. "As if I'd let you do the same? I am going to get you to try my chicken soup."

He chuckled at the reference. "I think now you understand why I couldn't let you see me. But yes, I will definitely have some of that soup. Can you put some big chunks of potatoes and egg noodles into it?"

"Of course. In fact I was planning that along with some other stuff for New Year's Eve." She sipped on her drink again. "You working late?"

"I get off at 4 that day. Need me to bring anything?" he inquired.

"Just yourself. I'll admit that watching the ball drop in Times Square is a big deal for me. It always has been since I was a kid." She sighed. "It was something my Dad and I did every year." She shrugged, clammed up suddenly and took another chug from her drink to drown out the pain in her heart.

He noticed of course and sprang into action. Rather than let her wallow in her sand pit of mourning, he rubbed her arm. "Then we'll have to make it extra special, won't we? It's going to be a night for you to remember."

"With you watching it with me on my couch, it's going to be great. You're right, Barry. Thank you so much," she noted gratefully; her eyes shining in the dim candlelight.

He nodded. "You're so welcome." As they ate from their meals, his mind put together details. He could clearly see how much the whole New Year's thing meant to her. Granted they could just do the chips and party sausages like everyone else….

…but then again, Barry wasn't like anyone else….

The realization hit him. Maybe it would be special in her apartment but what if he could top it? What if they were actually _there_? And what if they could do it first class? He snickered at the almost preposterous cost involved….

…that is if he didn't have a wealthy friend who _might just help_ for the occasion….

She looked at him curiously. "What's going on in there?"

"Hmmm?" He took another bite before shrugging. "Just enjoying the scenery."

"Good. Glad to think we both have good taste. Now eat up. I won't have you hungry on the trip back," she insisted.

"Yup." He ate heartily as his mind continued to develop its scheme for later that week He just hoped that everyone involved would be up to another collaboration albeit of a civilian nature.

He cast his mental wish into the virtual pool. Then he ate some more.

 _Tempus_ would see how this would all work out…..


	3. Dinner and Felicity's Solution

Chapter 3

[9:15 PM—Star City, Arrow "Cave"]

[A/N: Okay, Folks, this is my first shot at Oliver and Felicity in a fanfic setting. Thanks to RacerJedi41 for his suggestions on this section. Hope it works….]

Even as Barry and Patty returned from their romantic tryst, night fell over Star City as well. People finished their work days and headed home for a relaxing dinner, a post-holiday party or other errands. Most of the city bustled with activity save the Glades where frankly people hunkered down and avoided trouble on the streets for that matter.

But then again, certain heroes were on the lookout for trouble in all forms it seemed….

In a hidden shooting range about three floors underneath the city streets, Oliver Queen held his bow at the ready. He watched as the mobile targets shot into view from their hidden wall posts, flittering randomly through the air before dropping into still other hidden slots. Over and over again, his trained eye studied the differing movements deducing their patterns.

At the moment of his choosing, his fingers released the bowstring loosing the first shaft through the air and nailing a target dead center. A heartbeat later another arrow penetrated its target. Then another. Then another.

His ears picked up on the almost silent hiss of a target slot opening behind himself. Without moving his head, he fired the bow over his left shoulder picking off the potential ambush. Another hiss in the spot between his feet merited a shot in that direction.

Given his recent setbacks against Damian Darkh and HIVE, he felt the need to sharpen his skills and improve his focus. The confrontations with Vandal Savage only drove this point more so into his wheelhouse. While he hadn't been bad, he hadn't been _good enough_. He'd needed the Flash to save his bacon against Darkh….

…and the fact that Darkh seemed to be toying with him in their encounters made his blood boil…

He could almost hear his acquaintance/renewed ally, John Constantine's words: _Best advice against that one? Get out of town, Mate. He's a bad one—that one…._

 _Yeah well I don't have that option!_ He set his jaw and fired another shot at the target at the far end of the range burying it deeply in its bullseye. He set the bow on the ground and grabbed for a waiting plastic water bottle at his side. He sucked down several pointed gulps before replacing the cap and resuming his workout.

The memories of Tommy Merlyn and his mother haunted him. Close calls involving the others dearest to him pulled at him. All reminded him of his purpose.

The very presence of Darkh, Savage, Deathstroke not to mention Malcolm Merlyn and the League put him on perpetual high alert.

He had to be at his best….He had to stretch that best's limits to exceed them….

On that note he buried another series of arrows into more moving targets.

Then the workout abruptly ceased. On cue, a female voice broke in over the PA, "Earth to Oliver, this is your voice of the headquarters speaking. We're at the three hour mark with the workout. Really like to do some dinner. Maybe you can shower and throw on some fresh clothes please?"

He frowned while glancing at his watch's display and chastised himself. "Went longer than I meant to." While he knew he needed to sharpen his game, he knew the other parts of the balance needed attention too. He grabbed for the cell phone which had three messages on it. _What would you do without her?_ A slight smile broke through his countenance's dark clouds at the thought of a certain blonde lady. With that motivation, he grabbed a white towel and wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead. Then he headed out the doorway and down the passage toward her.

Maybe ARGUS had done him a favor by constructing this range but other things were important too.

Business awaited, it seemed…..

[Fifteen Minutes Later]

Felicity Smoak leaned back in her padded chair and released a heavy heartfelt sigh. From behind her dark rimmed glasses, her piercing eyes observed several computer screens simultaneously. Her keen mind sifted through mounds of data picking out only the most key pieces for constantly evolving algorithms. As with Oliver, she was determined to deal with the outward threats.

Unlike Oliver though, she wanted _other things_ too. Granted she knew they couldn't have that Paradise such as the one they'd acquired in the suburbs. While the Stepford nature of some neighbors did grind on her nerves, the peace and harmony she'd enjoyed with him sent her heart through the clouds….

…even if she had failed omelets and refused to make coffee….

She straightened her glasses and shook her head. Despite the silence, she knew HIVE remained a threat. Yet she still wanted some bliss…even if it meant a moment here, a dinner there, a tryst with him between velvet sheets. _That_ thought cracked a wide smile across her features and made her eyes sparkle….

…even if Oliver was obsessing _again_ ….

"Yeah whatever," she told herself. "I'm _not_ going to let him fall down that hole again." She pressed several buttons dedicating one of her screens for a momentary glance at Palmer Technologies' data and stock information. (One did have to strike and maintain a balance between sides of life after all.)

And as the CEO, she needed to be as on top of her business as she was of Team Arrow's affairs.

That was before her stomach had started rumbling. It wanted sustenance. It wanted it _now_.

She bit into a power bar sending some caramel and oat-laden relief to her hunger-besieged stomach. A glance at the console's digital clock elicited an eye roll. "Five more minutes, Oliver. Need to be awesome _fiancé_ and archer." Then she heard her cell phone buzz at her. "Really? Who's calling _now_?" A study of the caller ID relaxed her mood willingly making her eat her crass tone. "Hey, you! What's up?"

"Hey, Felicity, is it a bad time?" Barry queried anxiously.

She scratched her head and scrunched her eyes wondering why he was sounding so uncertain. " _As if?_ Sppt….. You know we've always got time for you. What's wrong?"

"Why does anything have to be wrong? I'm…okay…" he maintained.

"Because this is _me_ , Barry. I do know what you sound like when you're mulling over something. Everything _is okay_ in Central City, right? No earthquakes, time distortions, Zoom sightings…."

"Nope. Nothing like that thankfully tonight. Just had a great dinner with that lady I told you about. I….ummm…wanted to ask Oliver and you for some advice. Nothing too big. Just something that came to me. I trust you both with something like this," he detailed opening up. "If you've got plans, it's cool."

"We're going to dinner _if_ he ever stops his marathon workout," she noted wryly. "Still we'd like to meet her if you want to bring her along…" Then she grimaced. "That is…ummm…maybe we should all meet sometime in your place and….great."

He laughed gently. "Felicity, it's okay. Patty knows about the Flash and me. She's great with it."

"Oh. That's _awesome_ then! So what's so bad then? Tell you what. You're going out with us. Then we'll talk," she invited. "No is not an option. Got it?"

"Okay," he relented. "Be right there." He hung up.

She rolled her eyes. "Seems my work's never done." She smirked in satisfaction though. Given how many times he'd helped Team Arrow out, she knew Oliver wouldn't mind sharing the table with Barry. Still whatever Barry's issue with this new girlfriend ate at her. _You are so not screwing this up, Barry! Not if I have anything to say about it!_

At that moment, Oliver walked in a grey button down shirt and a dark pair of slacks. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." He leaned toward her allowing his lips to brush her cheek.

"You might want to take your phone off silent when I'm paging. Otherwise well…it's okay," she accepted with some well-intentioned jabs in there. "By the way, we're having company. Hope it's okay."

He knew better than to complain about her mother joining them. "And who might that be _pray tell?_ "

She shrugged. "I'm tempted to surprise you but well…"

At that moment, a sudden breeze buffeted them both followed by Barry skidding to a stop bracing himself against the wall.

"Hey, Guys. Sorry to butt in like this," Barry apologized sheepishly.

"Barry, _what_ did I tell you? It's _okay_ ," she reminded him while rolling her eyes. She got up and hugged him tightly. "You eat yet?"

"Yeah Patty and I just had some amazing Chinese in San Francisco." Barry's eyes sparkled at the memory. His mouth formed a satisfied grin. "Mind if I grab some coffee or dessert though?"

"I think we can do that," Oliver agreed as they shook hands. "What's up? Judging from that landing, you're off your game."

Barry sighed. "Just anxious. Sorry I just did the roundtrip between Central City and here. Then I rushed back out here. I have a really _awesome_ idea. I wanted some feedback."

"Definitely. Glad that you're reaching out. Come on. Let's get some great food. Then you can share your plan with us. Okay?" Oliver assured the younger man.

"Thanks." Barry felt himself relaxing. Granted he might have shared his plan with the STAR Labs crew, Joe or Iris but he wanted a totally neutral uninvested opinion that he could trust. "Let's go."

"Follow us then," she urged the two guys on with an almost playful smirk.

Maybe the world had threats but with good friends, it could have peace too…..

[Raynauld's Bistro—Downtown Star City—Half an Hour Later]

After a quick drive and jumping of the line at the bistro, the _maître-de_ sat the trio promptly at their preferred corner table….

…seemed that being a mayoral candidate and a CEO had its benefits….

Barry sipped on his dark lager while looking about at the elegant restaurant. Admittedly he'd done (yet another) roundtrip to get some better clothes and a sports coat for this outing. "Being with you guys does have its upside. Wow."

"We live it up occasionally when we're not out saving the world," Oliver noted dryly while he savored a glass of white wine. "Sure we can't get you to order something?"

"The menu here is great, Barry. Go ahead. Somehow I think five of your laps merit another meal," she clarified while building on Oliver's suggestion.

The scientist opened his menu. He managed to keep a straight face while considering the options and attached price tags. "I had chicken earlier. Maybe a steak if that's okay?"

"The ribeye is great here," she agreed. "So what's bugging you, Barry? You had a great date with Patty, right?"

Barry looked around to make sure nobody was listening before continuing on, "Yeah I did. After work, I ran her out to San Francisco. We did the view from Twin Peaks. I got her some roses from a great florist in Seattle while she was enjoying the view. The sunset, guys, was so _awesome_! Then we did dinner at her favorite Chinese place in Chinatown." He tapped his fingers nervously on the table.

"But? Something happened. Sounds like you hit all of the right points with her, Barry. What's wrong?" Oliver presumed.

Barry sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Patty asked me to watch the ball drop with her at her place on New Year's Eve. She told me it's like one of the big deals she used to enjoy with her Dad. I want her to have a great time with that."

"So? Just do what you did tonight. Take her out for dinner. Then it's back to her place to watch the ball drop," Oliver suggested. Seeing her shaking her head, he asked, "What?"

"I think I get it." After listening to her companions' discussion, she deduced the underlying issue there. "Take her there, Barry. Let her enjoy it live and in person."

"Yeah that's the whole thing. If it was something like today, I'd be willing to do that. But this is one of her _big deals_ , you know? I can run her there and back. I want it to be _really special_ though. I just wish I had more to get her a meal like this one before and then do it. Problem of working as a forensic scientist. I have all of the knowledge except when it comes to women. That and the money to do this stuff." Barry sighed heavily and drank from his beer again.

"You did okay earlier from what it sounds like. Just keep it simple and you'll be okay," Oliver assured him.

She pondered Barry's situation. She knew he'd be okay with making the television watching date great for Patty. Still she saw the desire in his eyes to make this lady's night truly special. She smiled. "Maybe you don't have to run for once, Barry." She sipped on her wine and allowed a satisfied smirk onto her face.

"What? How would we get there if I don't run us up there?" Barry wondered.

"Well…I am the CEO of a major company with a private jet after all. Remember? Who says you two can't fly up there and back? Maybe there could be dinner and drinks before and a couple of hotel rooms thrown in? If you don't mind a double date, that is…." She glanced at her _fiancé_ before taking another draught of wine.

"Wait! You'd actually be willing to fly us up there and do all of that? Felicity, that sounds really awesome but I can't ask…." Barry protested.

"Barry, you didn't ask. We're offering," Oliver cut him off firmly. "After all of the help you've given us, what's a late Christmas present, right?"

Barry's jaw dropped at the offer. "You're serious, right? I mean…I….oh wow!"

"Then it's on. We'll meet you in Central City on New Year's Eve. We all fly up to New York. Then we come back the next day. You just worry about getting everything set with Patty. It'll be our pleasure to take care of the rest. Now…" She motioned for the waiter. "You get what you want. I have it." She took another draught from her glass allowing herself a triumphant smile for helping their dear friend with his crisis at hand.

The visitor sat stunned by all of the stuff falling into his lap. The second dinner made his mouth water all right. But to be able to knock Patty out with a dream night in Times Square?

As the commercial trumpeted…. _Priceless….._

And for the first time that evening, he felt like relaxing…..he felt like this was actually going to work out….


	4. Breakfast Talk over Patty's Coffee Idea

Chapter 4 [Next Morning—West Household]

Barry sat at the kitchen table feeling very content about the developing plans for New Year's Eve. While she hadn't done anything yet, he anticipated that Felicity would put together an excellent night for all concerned. _Just have faith, Barr. Everything's going to be okay!_ He crunched from his bowl of corn flakes while mulling over that thought.

At that moment, Iris bounced down the stairs. As always she wore a nice blouse and pair of slacks for her day at the _Picture News_. She stopped at the coffee maker before pulling out what seemed like an enormous plastic tankard. She filled it with about half of the warming pot. "Hey, Barry. You doing all right?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm great. Sorry. Late night last night." He grinned while finishing the pot and restarting it. "Can't deny your Dad his morning boost. You know?"

She rolled her eyes knowing full well what a catastrophe that could be. "Smart man. Dad mentioned you took Patty somewhere special but didn't say where."

He shrugged. "I ran her out to San Francisco. We watched the sun set from her favorite college lookout at Twin Peaks. Great view of the bay especially with the sunset! While she was doing that, I ran to my favorite florist up in Seattle and got her a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Then we did Chinese at this awesome restaurant in the local Chinatown. It was great!" He smiled. "After that I ran her back here before heading back to Star City."

"All the way back out there again? What? Were you looking up the Arrow or something?" she wondered between sips of caffeinated rejuvenation. "Mmm! Where did you find this?"

"On the wharf. Patty let me try some before we went to the restaurant. She sure knows coffee, doesn't she?" He allowed himself a deep satisfied sigh at the memory of the twin coffees….

…drinks while looking into the sparkling bliss of her eyes….

Then he caught himself. "Sorry. I don't mean to go on. You don't…."

She put her hands up reassuringly. "Barry, I told you before. I am _so psyched_ for you and Patty. I'm glad it's working out like this! I know how great Eddie made things for him and me. This is great! Any plans for New Year's Eve?"

"Patty wants to eat out and then watch the ball drop from Times Square in her apartment." He grinned. "But…."

She knew _that_ particular grin well. "You've got something else up your sleeve, don't you? Just don't bankrupt yourself. I'm sure she'll enjoy the television watching at her place."

"Hence why I went to Star City. Don't tell your Dad but I asked Felicity and Oliver for some advice. They've offered to put together a special night," he revealed before taking another draught from his mug.

Knowing full well about Joe's feelings toward a certain archer from Star City, she still shrugged. "I'm sure Dad won't mind you being around Felicity and Oliver for something like this. I'll keep it a secret especially since I know you want to surprise Patty with it. For this I don't mind you not being here for the traditional nachos."

"Maybe the others at STAR Labs might want to come over?" he suggested. "Can't speak for Harry but Cisco, Caitlin and Jay seemed to have fun at Christmas."

"I'll give Caitlin a call today. Awesome idea. Maybe I can call Linda too. It'll give Wally a chance to talk with them again," she agreed enthusiastically.

"How's everything with him?" he queried. He knew the two reunited siblings had done a couple of lunches together.

"Wally's adjusting to being around Dad and me. There's so much that Francine didn't fill him on. I'm glad we're getting the chance to catch up. He's actually going to move here! Dad's so excited." She sipped on the marvelous concoction. "I _definitely_ need to thank Patty for introducing us to this coffee!"

"A new coffee? This had better be good," Joe presumed half-awake as he walked into the kitchen. "Smells great whatever it is. Morning, guys. So how'd the road trip go, Barr?"

"She was on Cloud 9, Joe. She really nailed the view from that lookout. Then that Chinese place was just the best! We stopped and had coffee afterwards. That coffee's with her compliments," Barry informed him.

Joe poured himself a mug and tasted it carefully. He had to admit that the flavors and vibrancy struck a chord with his palate at least to himself. Of course he wasn't about to admit that to Barry…not when there was some teasing to be had. "Yeah well…guess this is _okay_."

"Okay?" Barry rolled his eyes before cut himself off before he argued further in exasperation.

"Yeah…okay." Joe kissed Iris on the cheek. "Have a great day, Baby. Love you."

"Love you more, Daddy." She returned his kiss with one on his cheek. After he walked out, she arched an eyebrow. "What was that about?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "He just _loves_ to ride Patty and me about our relationship. Whatever. I'm _not_ letting him get my goat." He finished the pot and turned off the coffee maker. "I'm determined to give her the best."

"I know you will, Barry. That's why this is so awesome." She rubbed his shoulder. "Have a great day!"

"You have one too," he concurred. He finished his cereal and cleaned up around the kitchen. Then he took his mug in hand and sped off into his high velocity commute.

And so started another day….


	5. Patty Deals with the Morning After

Chapter 5 [CCPD Precinct—Half an Hour Later]

Patty practically floated into the precinct on that morning. She'd slept easier and more contentedly than in many nights. The uncertainty and doubts she'd felt since joining the CCPD had blown away. Her eyes sparkled. She had a dreamy smile plastered across her face.

 _Amor_ had cast her spell on the blonde detective….

…and the latter, rather than caring, rode it to the hilt….

 _I still can't believe Barry did that for me! What a guy! I'm so glad I know about what he can do!_ She strode confidently into the bullpen allowing for the occasional skip to her step. She whistled a little tune to herself choosing to enjoy the moment.

Around her people watched and admired her attitude. Granted she hadn't been exactly morose on the day before but this was a welcome change. Some glanced up the granite stairs toward the crime lab above gathering that a certain forensic scientist had pulled off some masterful scheme.

Whatever it was, they all definitely wanted to know Barry's secret….

She paid this no mind; her mind already switching to a slightly more professional mode by the time she reached her desk. She found Joe already working on some paperwork. From the scent wafting up from his mug, she gathered her resident speed merchant had been sharing the java goodies around the West household. She slid quietly into her seat and powered up her computer. She sipped on her own coffee allowing him his peace rather than badgering him with questions.

"Heard it was some night," he broke in while still reading.

She glanced up at him in surprise. Normally he didn't like to be disturbed in the middle of reports. _Go with it!_ "Yeah it was great, Joe. He really loved that place we ate at. The sunset was so great!" She leaned close to him and whispered, "He ran to Seattle just to get me flowers. _Seattle!_ I just can't believe he'd do something like that for me." With that she sat back down.

"Yeah he does stuff like that," he concurred. He took another draught from his mug. "By the way, I have to say this is good too."

"It's one of those hidden treasures. Glad you like it, Joe." With that she scanned the database in front of herself. "Night shift got those results Barry had left for them, I see." She imbibed another mouthful of the coffee while reading the notations on the screen. "Two suspects?"

While he wouldn't say it aloud, he felt relieved that she'd made the transition from dreamy girl back to serious cop without being prompted and within seconds. _Maybe she's learning something. Hopefully it'll keep her alive. Lord knows we don't need history repeating itself!_ Without glancing at her post, he could almost smell Eddie's cologne coming from that chair. He knew Iris was still hurting from his death. He would do anything to insure Barry wouldn't have to deal with another death like that too. "Yeah. We need to bring them in." He stood up and shut his screen off. "Ready? Drink it on the way."

"Right. Let's get those guys," she concurred before doing the same. "Lead on."

For the first time, he allowed her a smile of professional respect. Saying no more, he led them out toward the parking garage and his car there.

 _Maybe he's accepting me? Please!_ Relief eased her own tension. Still she knew she'd need to persevere and press to be the best and keep his respect accordingly.

 _You can take that to the bank!_ She told herself while sipping on the mug.

[11:45 AM—CCPD]

The mission to question the suspects turned far more complicated than either partner had initially anticipated. When they reached the tenement in the city's far southwestern corner, the men in question saw them coming. Instead of asking questions, they exchanged hot lead.

One lucky shot hit Joe in the leg. Still he leaned between a brick wall and a trash can while trying to get cover from the small caliber hail spewing in his direction. He contemplated calling Barry for back up before they were both hurt or worse.

But that was before Patty squeezed off two precise shots incapacitating the perps without any permanent damage. She had held them at gunpoint while he slapped the cuffs on them. Then she and her partner dragged their prisoners to the car for the ride uptown. After that she had driven him to the hospital and then home for the day.

What a morning it had been…..

Patty slumped into the chair behind her desk while wiping the anxious beads of sweat from her forehead. Somehow in the midst of the morning's events, she'd ridden the wave of adrenaline on Sanity's flimsy board. She acted but didn't really think about those things….

…hey there wasn't any time to panic. _Right?_...

She creaked back in the seat considering the looming officer-involved shooting report she and Joe would have to fill out. She was sure Internal Affairs would want to know more details than they probably should have. _I should've called Barry. He could've dealt with the problem in a heartbeat._ She sighed and glanced up toward the staircase. _No, Patty, you handled it. You saved Joe and kept yourself alive. Deal with that!_ She sucked in a deep breath.

"A minute, Spivot, in my office," Captain Singh requested in a tone not to be denied. His eyes held a professional demeanor as he summoned her.

The other officers, despite being involved in their own cases and such matters, wondered how her fortunes could've turned so quickly. For her sake, they didn't look in her direction.

She paid this as little mind as possible. She stood slowly and walked slowly toward the captain's office much as a schoolgirl might head for the principal's office after a fight on the playground. Her heart pounded anxiously. _What is he going to want?_ As she reached Singh's door, she glanced again toward the lab. She thought of Barry to get strength from his presence.

 _You can do this! You didn't do anything wrong!_ She rapped hard on the worn oak door.

"Come in, Spivot, please."

She turned the knob slowly easing the door open. She let herself in and shut it quickly behind her. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

"Yes I did. Please take a seat, Spivot. I appreciate it," he noted while motioning to the waiting guest chair in front of his desk. "I just spoke to West."

"Oh?" She ground her teeth anticipating that Joe was going to make some remark about her getting them into a jam or something like that.

"He said you saved the day out there. Nice job." He smiled almost proudly at her. "IA is going to want the report of course. I'm assigning the forensic work to Richards and letting him deal with the details. Allen's too close given his relationships with both of you."

She sighed. "Sorry, Sir. We're trying to be professional about it." She bowed her head.

"Yes you are. As long as it doesn't compromise this precinct's business, I don't care. Just make sure it doesn't. Clear?" He looked at her pointedly.

She suppressed a fearful shudder again like that schoolgirl being lectured by the principal. "Clear, Sir."

He exhaled allowing himself to relax a bit now that the point had been made and received. "Good. Before you start on that report, eat something. I want your head in the game when you're working on the report. Understand?" he noted.

"Understood, Sir. Thank you. I just…wish that Detective West hadn't taken that one in the leg. Maybe if I'd been faster…." She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself.

"Spivot, it was a firefight. You and your partner are both alive. We have Ramirez and McTavish in holding with enough evidence to put them away for a long while. Take pride in that. You have some rough edges and things to work on. For now, just get your focus back before doing that report. Take an extra half hour for lunch for that. Given the circumstances, it's understandable," he informed her pointedly. "Dismissed."

"Okay. Th…thank you." She stood and left the area quickly and quietly. Her mind spun over the threads imbedded in that conversation. She knew Singh didn't blame her for that standoff. Quite the opposite actually given the rare compliment he'd just thrown in her direction. She felt a tad bit better about the waiting paperwork after that.

Still Singh's knowledge of her relationship with Barry unnerved her a bit. "We were trying to be careful. I just hope we aren't compromising anything." She reached her desk to find Barry waiting for her there. "Hi."

"Hi yourself," he supposed noting her less than enthusiastic reaction. "I heard about what happened from Iris. Are you okay?" For the moment, his forming plans for the trip were set in the back of his mind.

"I'll get there. Thanks, Barry," she expressed with a grin.

"Just part of the boyfriend deal, you know?" he informed her. "Besides I got tipped off that you might need a great lunch before that paperwork." His eyes motioned toward the captain's office door. He leaned close to her. "I should've been there. Sorry."

"You can't be everywhere no matter how fast you are," she assured him. "Maybe we can do lunch? I have an extra half hour."

He smirked. "One great lunch coming up. I know this guy who does awesome cheesesteak subs. You in?"

Her mouth watered for some beef, cheese and onions. "Sounds perfect. Thanks."

"My pleasure." He grinned at her before leading her out the door toward the alley and another speedy trip toward the northeast and that awesome lunch...


	6. Lunch and Understanding

Chapter 6 [Philadelphia—Connor's Diner]

After about 10 minutes in the "blur" so to speak, Patty noticed that everything had slowed back down to normal. She saw they were in a different alley. A sharper chill in the air bit at her cheeks. The brick work of the facades framing their path was of a different type of bricks than in Central City. She looked around curiously. "Where are we? It's freezing!"

"Sorry," Barry apologized. "Follow me. Great food ahead." He led her toward the street straight ahead.

As they exited out of the alley, she stared at the skyscrapers around them. Traffic busily passed both ways on the blacktop beside them. People likewise streamed up and down the worn sidewalk. From under their feet, she could hear a subway passing by. "This isn't New York, is it?"

"Close. We're in Philadelphia. I figured you could use some distance. Besides if you want great cheesesteak, go to where it started. Right?" He grinned at her.

She chuckled to herself and shook her head. "Got to hand it to you, Barry. You certainly redefine 'going out'. Thanks." She squeezed his hand. "So where's this place of yours? Sorry it's too cold to do the eat in the park thing today."

"Just across the street." He led them toward the nearest corner and the bustle of people waiting for the light to change. "Sign's straight ahead."

Her eyes followed in the direction where he was pointing. On the bustling street's other side, a squat structure with worn whitewashed boards and chipping brickwork beckoned to the passersby. A plain white sign with a soda symbol on its left side read "Connor's Diner" plainly. "Doesn't seem like much."

He shrugged. "Appearances can deceive. It's like your Chinese place. It's been part of this neighborhood for the last seventy years, I guess. It's not gourmet but it is good." He led her across the street in the midst of the crossing throng. He rubbed her arm to try and warm her up a bit. "Almost there."

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting to be in Philly. I would've brought a heavier coat with me." Granted she didn't like the temperature. However, as she had shared her world with him on the previous night, he was reciprocating in kind. She appreciated his effort to pick her spirits up. _That's why you're with him. He's opening up and sharing for my sake!_ She smiled at him.

"Now that's more like it," he praised as he held the door open for her. He let her take in the diner's black and white tiled floor, the worn oak tables, cushioned booth seats and the lunch counter. More red cushioned stools lined the latter. "Mike does a great steak and a mean chicken one too." He waved to the man cooking at the grill behind the counter.

Mike, a balding man with a ring of snow white hair, waved back at him while adding a big warm smile. Then he went back to the sizzling meat in front of himself.

"He really gets into his work. What can I say?" Barry noted as he and Patty slid into a booth. He handed her a menu and glanced around for a waitress. "I know it's not the fanciest but…."

"It's _genuine_." She glanced at the options in front of herself. "Beats the hamburgers at Radway's." She set the menu back in its holder. "Kind of like you. You're a nice guy on the inside and out. I like that about you." She saw a heavy set African American woman in a white blouse and dark slacks approaching the table with two water glasses in hand. "You ready?"

"Yeah." He waited for the waitress to set the glasses in front of each of them and pull out her pad. "Hi. I'd like the Grande Cheesesteak with onions and peppers. I'll take a coffee please."

"Yes, sir. And what would you like, Ma 'am?" the waitress queried expectantly while scribbling his order on her pad.

"Yes. I'll take what he's having without the peppers please," Patty requested. "Thanks."

"You're very welcome, Folks. Be right back with those coffees," the waitress agreed before heading off toward the counter.

Patty took a sip from her water glass. "Can't wait to see what your taste buds have picked out for us."

He shrugged. "What can I say? I do have great taste, right?"

"You have your moments." She felt herself relaxing away from the precinct and the report. She only focused on him and the anticipated sandwich. "So how did you find this place?"

"I was running around. I had a craving for a real cheesesteak so I looked around the city. I settled on this one. Mom and Pop hole in the wall type place. I don't know…it just has that _feel_ to it," he clarified. "It's not fancy but it seems genuine." He fixed his coffee and took a draught from it.

"Can't beat the real thing, right?" she supposed. She considered his knitting brow. "Speaking of honesty, something's eating you. What's up?"

He shook the notion off. "I want this to be about raising your spirits, Patty. It's no big deal."

She looked him right in the eye. "It's okay, Barry. I'm a big girl. Just lay it on me. I'll deal with it."

He sucked in a pained breath. "Okay. Here goes." He gulped anxiously on his coffee letting it soothe the sudden rawness in his throat. "Why didn't you call me? You could've been killed or worse."

She snorted sarcastically. "Are you serious? Barry, I'm a _cop_. Okay? So's Joe. Risk's part of the job. I did get us out of there in one piece."

He conceded a nod. "I know. I don't doubt you. Call me selfish but…." He bowed his head.

She rolled her eyes. Admittedly she felt put off by his white knight to her damsel in distress thinking. She was a cop and a _damn good one_ at that. Yet she also saw the concern in his eyes…

… _concern for her not his ego…._

"Is this about what happened to Eddie Thawne?" she queried expectantly.

"In part," he admitted. "I guess loss comes with both of our job descriptions. I don't want to lose you, Patty." He rubbed her hands. "I'm not saying you're not capable of handling it. I know you're a damn good cop. It's like a friend of mine said to me, 'It takes a mature person to know when to ask for help.'"

"And who's that?" she wondered.

"The Green Arrow actually," he declared. "I've helped him and his team a few times. He's also helped me here."

"And I pulled that man-shark off of your back," she reminded him. She looked around to make sure nobody was listening before pressing on with the point. "Now that I know, you do understand how worried I'm going to be as well? Barry, you're really fast but not invulnerable. You know that a dark suited guy paraded you around like a broken rag doll in front of the entire precinct? Whoever that guy was, he bragged that you weren't worth the city's admiration. You couldn't protect us. Hell everyone in that bullpen area fired on him at the same time and it _didn't matter_."

"Yeah I can imagine it didn't," he agreed. "He's faster than me."

She frowned. "And you _tried_ to take him on _alone_? Barry, come on! You're lecturing me and you're even more guilty! Why didn't you ask for that help you just talked about?"

"He had a friend of mine. I didn't have much choice at that point," he countered.

"You can come up with a _better plan_ and fill us in. You _aren't alone_ as you just pointed out. Joe was a wreck and now I get why." She saw the waitress coming back with their meals. "Just a minute."

He conceded yet another nod to her. He couldn't believe she had totally turned the conversation around on him. He felt that high horse he'd been riding bucking him off and forcing him into an awkward landing. His ego definitely suffered a painful bruise.

"You folks okay?" the waitress queried while setting the plates down in front of them.

"We're fine. Thanks," he downplayed the tension. "Patty, would you like something else?"

"I'm great. Thanks, Barry." She offered him a genuine smile to ease the moment before turning to the server. "We might need some coffee refills in a few minutes if that's okay?"

"Sure. Just let me know. Enjoy your meals." With that the waitress hustled back toward the counter to pick up the next batch of orders from Mike's grill.

He shook his head. "I feel like such a heel. Patty, I…."

She nodded. "You kind of are but I know you're doing it because you love me. Well guess what? I'm doing it too for the same reason. I guess we have to trust in each other, don't we? I trust that you're going to be there for me and get through the fights with those metahuman lunatics in one piece. You have to trust that I can get through the firefights and job in general. We have to _trust each other_. Can you trust me?"

"Sure I trust you. I just have to stop thinking of you like you're glass," he admitted.

"And I have to get that image of you being thrashed around out of my mind too." She exhaled sharply. "Can we agree to do that? Promise me?"

"I promise to trust you more," he vowed sincerely.

"And I promise the same." She squeezed his hand before letting her eyes sparkle at him. "See? We can do this. Now let's see what treasure you've unearthed here." She considered the mammoth steak grinder in front of herself. She could see the melting cheese dripping from its sides.

He bit into his grinder savoring the meat, cheese and toppings in his mouth. "Mmmm….."

She giggled before biting into hers. As the flavors cascaded around her mouth and down into her palate, she definitely discovered why he'd picked that spot. After she finished swallowing, she complimented, "This is great. I've never had a grinder like this!"

"I try to get you the best." He smirked before taking another bite.

"So you do. So you do," she agreed as she dove back into her portion of steak bliss.

And in such ways, the spirits were lifted, understandings achieved, trust boosted and the future brightened…..


	7. Morning Considerations

Chapter 7 [New Year's Eve Morning]

[Patty's Apartment]

Fresh off of a longer than expected rest, Patty stirred and slapped the alarm quickly. She sighed and squinted hard; her eyes trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming in through the windows. _Another day!_ She looked at the ceiling in consternation. _I just hope that report is okay for IA! At least I could do it. Thanks, Barry, for giving me that lunch break away!_

The thought of her scientist brought a smile to her face.

 _I can't believe he found that place! Now I wish I hadn't pushed him to be honest. That could've ruined everything! At least he realizes that I can hold up my end._ She looked toward her desk and the picture sitting prominently on it. "Happy New Year's Eve, Dad. I'm not watching the ball alone this year. I have a boyfriend. He's coming over and we're going to have a blast!" She padded across the carpet toward the older man's picture. She considered it as she had for years prior.

The guilt from that skipped day at work wafted over her again…..

"I know I keep saying it, Dad, but I'm sorry. I let you down. I'm trying not to let my co-workers, partner or Barry down. I want to learn and get better at what I'm doing. I'll make you all proud. Now I can get this paperwork behind me and put the whole mess in the rear view mirror. Love you." She blew a kiss toward the picture.

At that moment, the coffee pot's timer went to work starting the morning's cycle.

She wiped the mist from her eyes and cheeks while heading for the refrigerator. Her nostrils perked to the java's aroma guiding her toward the kitchen. She opened the door and rolled her eyes.

The chicken still awaited its final bath in the soup pot. Through the crisper's clear top, she could see the carrots, celery and onion lingering therein as well.

She sulked. _With the paperwork, I forgot about Barry's soup! Damn it!_ She rubbed her forehead in consternation. "That was going to be our special treat! I can't believe I did that!" She sucked in a disappointed breath before composing herself. "I'll just need to get us something. He'll understand under the circumstances." She shook her head at the oversight before heading for the shower.

A good hot clean, then the java jolt before the work onslaught, she thought…..

Little did she suspect what her boyfriend was up to…..

[West Household]

For his part, Barry padded back from the bathroom in his lavender robe and slippers. While he was glad that the lunch date didn't completely crash, he still had a lot of food for thought to mull over. _It should be easier! I do try to be safe._ He recalled his convalescence while healing up from Zoom's ass kicking. His temporary helplessness and paralysis ate at him.

Patty's voice echoed through his brain, _You can come up with a better plan and fill us in. You aren't alone as you just pointed out. Joe was a wreck and now I get why._

He also recalled Joe's words about drawing Linda into his impromptu obsession over Zoom. _I really was being reckless. Wow._ He mulled over the situation again thinking how driven he was being over dealing with the situation and avenging his mother's death. _Am I really that much different than Patty was being over her Dad? Maybe I need to consider that too._

Just then the phone buzzed at him expectantly.

"Way too early." He answered it, "Hello?"

"Barry, hi. Sorry about the way too early call. I wanted to catch you before work," Felicity explained. "You okay?"

"Patty gave me her version of your broken back speech. Funny I was trying to tell her to be more careful and she turned it around on me," he answered.

"When it comes to the Reverse Flash and Zoom, you get blinders. _Big time blinders._ Did she tell you that you have back up? Remember Team Arrow's here for you as well. I don't want to see Oliver if something happens to you," she lectured him.

"Yeah I get it. I promised Patty I'd be more careful and trusting," he informed her. "How are we doing on the Times Square front?"

"Well I scored _again_. We have an _amazing_ dinner at the Rubiscon on Park Avenue tonight followed by a limo ride up to Times Square. Ray Palmer even is letting us use his penthouse to watch the proceedings. Really posh, warm and lots of champagne to enjoy the view with. The balcony overlooks Times Square apparently. I have the jet all set to fly us there this afternoon and back tomorrow," she explained. "Be ready about 4:30. We'll meet you at your precinct."

"Okay. That okay with Oliver?" he queried.

"He's okay with it. As far as they know, he's Star City's mayoral candidate. They don't need to know about our _other stuff_ , right?" she assured him. "Just chill and get through today. It's going to be really great tonight. And by the way, if you do anything like taking Zoom on again by yourself, I will _personally_ kick your butt! Got it?"

He smiled at her concern. "Yeah I got it."

"Good." She cleared her throat. "Well see you at 4:30. Bye!" With that she hung up.

He set down his phone with some sense of contentment. _I'm really not alone. I know Team Arrow can back me up. Question is though can everyone else be safe in this world I live in? Can I trust myself to keep them safe?_ He mused on the recent confrontation with Vandal Savage and the near-destruction of Central City….

…correction, the _aborted_ destruction was more like it…..

 _In that sense, Oliver's distractions caused that. Can I afford to have distractions? But I need love and support to live. I can't just go through life alone—Flash or not._ He sighed recalling what Patty had said about trusting each other to protect, serve and come home to each other at the end of the day. _We both accept risk as a part of what we do. We have to. But we can have a life too. We can keep each other human._ He dressed at super speed and headed down the stairs.

"Morning, Barr," Joe greeted from the table. "Coffee's already on." He leaned back in the chair while favoring his wounded leg. "Had trouble sleeping too?"

"Yeah. Lot on my mind." Barry scratched his head while heading for the pot. After pouring himself a mug of the go-go juice, he joined his resident father figure at the table. "What's the prognosis on the leg?"

Joe shrugged. "Flesh wound. Doc wants me on desk duty for a couple of weeks." He made a pucker face as if he'd bitten into an extremely sour apple. "Exciting stuff."

"Just get back to your best, Joe. Captain Singh will assign someone else to ride with Patty during that time. We'll get by. Meantime you heal," Barry asserted.

"Since when are you the one telling me to heal up?" Joe cracked with an air of partial irreverence. He sipped on his coffee while considering the scientist across the table.

"Must be all of those lectures over the years?" Barry cracked a grin. "As you just told me, don't be stupid about it. We've all got your back. Believe it or not, Patty's concerned about you too."

"I know she is. Girl showed some iron and spunk yesterday. She really pulled our fat out of the fire with those creeps." Joe tapped his fingers on the table before returning his gaze toward Barry. "She seemed a lot better after you both came back. Whatever you did over lunch sure did the trick."

"We both did it, Joe. I took her for those cheesesteaks. Figured distance and a change of perspective was a good thing in that case," Barry noted. "I told her that she could've called me and that she shouldn't have gone it alone."

"Oh _really_?" Joe chuckled considering the brewing case of the pot and kettle developing in front of himself. "And how did _that_ turn out?"

Barry rolled his eyes. "She turned that point around on me."

"Yeah I bet she did." Joe sighed. "Sometime you should see the video footage from that night. Zoom basically pulled everyone's pants down in the precinct. He was parading you around like a broken trophy and daring us to do something about it. I was scared that he was going to unmask you right there and then. Iris is still dealing with that. I can't imagine what Linda Park's going through. Barr, I warned you not to push the point that night. The universe tried to tell us 'no' but you didn't listen. The rest of us weren't about to let you go into that mess by yourself."

"That's pretty much what Patty lectured me about too." Barry took a long draught from his mug letting it wash the lecture down into his gut. "She also talked about trusting each other…that we both needed to do it more."

"Without it, you can't be in a relationship," Joe concurred. "In protecting your secret, I've jeopardized my partnership with her. I never thought I'd say this but I'm _relieved_ that she knows about you now. Working with her yesterday was so much easier than it has been. I don't have to worry about holding back. It was kind of like at the end with Eddie once he and Iris knew. They had your back. I did too. We could watch each other." He let the matter hang in the air before changing the subject. "So you took her to Philly for a cheesesteak huh?" He sniggered. "Oh that's so over the top."

"Joe, as I said…." Barry started to defend himself.

The older man smirked at him. "Hey. Those grinders are great. I know Iris loves them. I've never had one like that around here. You're not trying to impress her, are you?"

Barry rolled his eyes at the materializing jab fest. "For me going there is like you taking a walk down the street. So? She knows. You can't tell me that when you were dating, you didn't try to take girls to the best place you could think of? We're all trying to impress them, I guess. As you told me, I'm discovering something new with Patty. I'm just doing it my way is all."

"You're doing that all right," Joe teased with a good natured chuckle. "Just don't try so hard. She loves you. Just be _you_. Let _her_ be _her._ But still it is cute to watch you try and impress her."

Barry rolled his eyes again and gulped from his coffee mug silently. He knew that any response would be like putting water on a grease fire.

Knowing that he was getting the younger man's goat, Joe stuck the knife in deeper and gave it one more twist. "Whatever's going on tonight, remember to be at work _on time_ , Romeo. See you there." He slowly stood up and shuffled over to the sink with his mug. After rinsing it and setting it in the strainer, he grabbed the cane in a huff and efforted himself out the door. "Get the coffee pot too when you're done."

After the door shut, Barry frowned. Granted he knew Joe cared and was teasing but it still rankled him. He wanted to give Patty all the best. _What's so bad about that?_ He grabbed his own bowl from the strainer and poured out some corn flakes for breakfast. He crunched on the cereal in frustration. "Everyone's a critic."

Seemed that the pursuit of love was never easy…


	8. Reasons to Celebrate

Chapter 8 [CCPD—4:23 PM]

The day passed fairly quietly at the precinct. Other than doing random patrols, most of the personnel sat at their desks working on reports and paperwork. A few prisoners did leave to be transferred to Iron Heights. Otherwise, it was as if crime had decided to postpone its activity until after the New Year….

Or perhaps it was the lull before a carefully constructed plan came to fruition…..

In the guest lot, a black limo pulled to a stop. Its odyssey across town from the airport had been largely uneventful. The driver, an African-American woman in a gray uniform, had taken care to wind around the traffic. She pressed a button. "We're here, Miss Smoak and Mr. Queen."

Felicity grinned being eager to spring Barry's surprise for Patty. "See? No problems, Oliver. Come on. It's going to be okay."

He looked anxiously at the precinct. Granted he wasn't all that worried about people making trouble in there. He also anticipated Joe would be cool about the whole thing even if they didn't see eye to eye on certain things. "I wish we could've met them at his house." He opened his door and climbed out.

She shrugged while getting out on her own side. "We'll be in and out of here in no time flat. Come on." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed waiting for a certain forensic scientist to answer….

Meantime Barry wrapped up his cleaning efforts around the lab. Given the two cases he had all day, he'd started stashing his chemicals and cleaning his lab apparatus an hour earlier. He knew Patty had completed her paperwork for Internal Affairs and was back out on the street doing something or other. _Glad Singh and the others let her off. Joe's standing up for her helped. Glad that's working out._ He gave the counters a final swipe with his cleaning cloth before dropping the latter in the wastebasket.

In the corner his duffel and garment bags waited for the evening's festivities.

He grinned anxiously while checking his watch. "And right on time." He hung his lab coat on its designated hook in back of the door and grabbed his parka.

As he did that, the cell phone buzzed with Felicity's summons.

He answered it, "Hey! Everything okay?"

"Everything's terrific here. We're outside. Want to meet us out here?" Felicity replied with an upbeat tone. "Ready for an awesome time?"

"I'm definitely set! Patty's out on a case so I don't know if she's back yet. I'll be right down though. Be right there," he noted with enthusiasm. _Just hope she's not hung up with her case!_ He threw his coat on and hefted the bags' straps over his shoulder. After checking on the lights and locking the door, he descended the stairs quickly and looked toward the area where Joe and Patty sat.

The elder man worked busily on paperwork of some kind. He seemed to be proofing something but gave no hint with his facial expressions as to what.

His girlfriend's desk remained unoccupied. Her chair pushed neatly against it. The computer screen was dark.

 _She must still be out._ He walked over to Joe and rubbed his arm. "How's desk duty?"

His father figure glanced up sarcastically. "This is either going to put me to sleep or kill me. At least the doc is taking a wait and see attitude with the leg." He saw the bags and quirked an eyebrow. "Look at you! Planning a sleepover, are we? Remember we'd like the snuggle fest pics too."

Barry shrugged. "I have a sleepover but not at Patty's." He allowed a satisfied smirk. "I've made surprise plans for Patty and me. Any word on when she'll be back?"

Joe considered the younger man with surprise. " _Another surprise?_ You're really wearing them out this week, Barr. One might think you're getting to like my partner or something." He chuckled to himself. "Sorry. Since I'm grounded, I don't know when she'll be back."

"Okay. Guess we'll be entertaining friends for a minute or so. Be back," Barry noted before taking off for the front door. He checked his watch again. _Leave it to Patty to have a case right now. I just hope we have enough time!_ He descended the stairs in front of the precinct to find Oliver and Felicity waiting for him. "Hey, Guys!" He embraced them both.

"Ready for the festivities, Barry? It should be quite a night," Oliver greeted as they shook hands. "Everything okay with Patty?"

"She is okay, right?" Felicity queried expectantly.

"Guess so. She's out on a case. Hopefully…" He glanced through the chain link fence separating the guest lot from the officers' section to see his love's sedan settle into its section. "Finally! Can you come in for a sec? She'll need to process those guys. Then we'll be off."

"Sure. We can say hi to Joe," Oliver agreed hoping to keep everything positive. "We do need to be back at the airport in an hour."

"Well yeah…there is that. Sorry, Barry. We don't have a lot of time. Couldn't help that," she apologized.

"It's okay. I'm just glad to spend a great night with you guys instead of our usual stuff. Right?" Barry supposed while leading them back inside of the precinct.

[Bullpen Area—CCPD]

Patty strolled into the bullpen area with a satisfied gait. She and the two patrolmen accompanying her had just collared Ryan Toomes and Frederico DiNalli, Central City's two biggest drug lords. Her apartment held several new decorative pieces and streamers. The weather had even moderated somewhat.

Best of all, she still beamed over the lunches with her scientist. After avoiding the potential pitfall at Connor's, they'd had three great lunches in a row. For the last two days, she'd received some text or email right around 12:30 requesting "the pleasure of her company". Waiting for her was a surprise lunch, great conversation and (of course) another dose of the egg nog. While it made her head spin, she delighted in the elaborate preparations and execution of Barry's designs.

 _And it was all for her….for her…._

 _Wish I knew how I merited it. Enjoy it, Patty. You have his trust. That's all that matters._ She sat down at her desk and collected her thoughts for a second. _Wonder what he's going to do for tonight? We both have tomorrow off._ She sighed and allowed herself a whimsical smile while escorting the two prisoners over to the booking counter.

Desk Sergeant Edith Novak, a blonde and fit woman glanced up at her. "Nice work, Detective. We'll take this from here."

"Are you sure? It's okay," Patty replied with an uncertain tone. She didn't want any strings left hanging.

"We'll handle the paperwork," Novak noted. "Captain Singh wanted you to avoid overtime today. Go on. You've pulled enough extra time. I think someone's waiting for you."

She sighed heavily. _Have we been that obvious? Great._ "Okay. Happy New Year, Sergeant Novak. Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it," one of the two patrolmen expressed as they flanked the two collared prisoners.

 _Another year wrapped up. I just hope Barry understands why his soup isn't ready! We'll find something else to do! This is going to be a night to remember!_ She smiled broadly while strolling over toward the appointed desks.

"Now _that's_ a good look," Joe complimented as she sat down across from him. "It was a great day, wasn't it?"

"Sure was! That was some collar. Thanks for the pointers. They really came in handy out there," she expressed.

"My pleasure. You more than hold up your end," he complimented. "What's going on for tonight?" Of course he knew Barry had something in the works but wasn't about to spill the beans. "You and Barry going to watch the ball drop?"

"We talked about it. I love watching that every year," she noted as her smile grew even bigger. "He told me that he was planning to take me to dinner and then we'd watch the whole thing. Wonder what he has planned? I'd be happy splitting pizza and a couple of beers."

He shrugged. "I have no idea." Then he saw the hero in question walking toward them with Oliver and Felicity. "But you can ask him." He considered the alignment in front of them. _Now he's bringing them into it? Do we have trouble?_

She quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Hi! I thought we were going to dinner and doing our thing, Barry."

Barry grinned. "We still are. Just happens we'll be doing it _there_ _live_ instead of watching it on TV." He motioned to his friends. "Patty, meet Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak. Oliver, Felicity, this is Patty Spivot, co-best detective on the CCPD and my girlfriend."

She blinked incredulously. "Oliver Queen? As in Star City's mayoral candidate? And, Ms. Smoak, you're the CEO of the Palmer Technologies, right? Wow." Patty took a deep breath and shook the visiting couple's hands. "Sorry. I'm not used to talking to such influential people."

 _You have no idea._ Joe got up slowly from the desk. Using the cane, he efforted himself over to the visitors. "How's everything, Mr. Queen?"

"Okay," Oliver replied with a friendly smile designed to try and defuse the tension with Joe. He knew that the detective didn't exactly trust him around Barry. He wasn't about to mention the developing situation with Damian Darkh and Vandal Savage either. "Barry and I talked. We all figured a great night out was in order."

Felicity smiled and straightened her glasses. "Besides we wanted to meet Patty. Congrats, you two!" She noticed his hampered gait. "What's with the cane, Detective? Are you all right?"

"Picked up a flesh wound three days ago in the leg. No big deal. I'll be back on my feet in no time. I can trust Barry and Patty to keep things going, right?" Joe supposed. "Enough of that though. You all have a great time tonight. Okay?"

"You bet. Hope you don't mind flying, Patty?" Oliver queried as he shook Patty's hand. "If you don't mind me saying, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh…no. Of course not," Patty agreed still reeling in disbelief over her boyfriend's planning and the caliber of friends he hang out with. "This is incredible!"

"You haven't seen anything yet. Trust me," Felicity assured her. She nodded to Barry approvingly of Patty. "Would you and Iris want to come, Joe?"

Joe smiled pleasantly but shook his head. "This is a night for you four. Enjoy it. Okay?"

"Definitely, Detective. Happy New Year to you by the way," Oliver wished while offering his hand.

"You too." Joe shook Oliver's hand again. He glanced at Barry as if to say, _"Be safe and keep an eye on my partner/your girlfriend. Got it?"_

Barry fought the urge to roll his eyes at Joe's lack of trust. He knew the look well. He even understood his surrogate father figure's source of concern. Still this was to be his special night with Patty. "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine."

"Yeah well. New York's a big place. Just hang in there," Joe replied. "Patty, seriously, have fun tonight. Okay?"

She grinned and squeezed Barry's hand in hers. "I know I will. Thanks, Joe."

"Happy New Year, Joe. Thanks," Barry expressed with a warm and carefree smile before he and Patty accompanied their friends out.

Joe leaned back in his chair and sighed. _Maybe this once you can ease up on Queen. Yeah he's crazy but he's helping Barr to pull off this surprise for Patty._ He dialed the phone and waited for an answer.

"Hey, Dad. What's up?" Iris queried.

"Hey. Did Barry tell you anything about his New Year's plans?" he queried.

"Actually he mentioned that Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak and he were planning a surprise for Patty. Are they all there?" she answered.

"They're all leaving as we speak. Seems they're flying up there to see the ball drop in person," he reported.

"That's so _awesome_! Maybe we'll see them tonight! Meantime I was going to make nachos. You in?" she suggested.

His mouth watered at the thought of her 'all-in' nachos. "You know me. Count me in definitely. Maybe Wally, Cisco, Caitlin and Jay might want to come over?"

"One step ahead of you, Dad. They've already accepted and are coming over. This is so cool! Anyhow see you at home. Take care. Love you," she concluded.

"Love you too, Sweetheart. See you later," he replied before hanging up. He looked again at the elevator doors. _Just have a great time tonight, Guys. Please no fights or bad ass supervillains tonight!_ He powered down his computer, grabbed his own coat and headed for the door.

Whether mundane or over the top, it seemed that New Year's galas waited for no man or woman….

…at least not where the heroes were concerned…..


	9. Skyhigh Interlude

Chapter 9

[Somewhere over the Appalachians—an hour and a half later]

Patty leaned back in the velour seat and looked out in disbelief. Given that it had been a few years since she'd last flown, she'd forgotten how breathtaking such views could be.

Outside a symphony of sorts played for her. The cloud formations put forth an astounding display of ever changing shapes, peaks and fluffy valleys. Sunset's last dark hues reflected off of them in their burnished glory….

…and this was only the first act of the symphony playing out in front of herself….

She considered the drink in her hand. Granted she'd rigged up an impromptu cranberry spritzer from the jet's fridge to satiate her thirst so as not to get blitzed _just yet_. If the rest of the night followed suit, she gathered there would be plenty of time for champagne toasts and celebrations galore. _I was worrying about chicken soup. Chicken soup! And here Barry was whipping this up for me. For me!_ She rolled her eyes and sipped on her drink.

"Hey. Some view out there, huh?" Barry supposed.

"Awesome." She took a cranberry-driven draught from her glass. Then she chuckled. "I can't believe this! I feel so like Cinderella!"

He rolled his eyes. "I knew I forgot something!"

She considered him almost dumbfoundedly. "You arranged this whole trip. We're going to have dinner and see this deal for ourselves. What could you have forgotten?"

He played the moment out to the hilt before smirking. "I forgot the glass slipper. Dang it!"

She playfully slapped the air in front of him. "Stop! I'm trying to wrap my head around this and you're teasing me. Really?"

"You are enjoying yourself, right?" he supposed in an almost nonchalant way.

"I'm in _awe_. Okay?" She shook her head. "I was hoping for pizza and beer. _This_. This shatters that record! And you pulled it off without letting _anything_ slip. I do have to know. How do you know them?"

He shrugged. "I've been planning this since we had dinner in San Francisco. As for how I know Oliver and Felicity, we met last year when I was in Central City. In addition the Flash has done a few favors for them. They've helped me as well."

She shook her head. "For a forensic scientist, you sure rub shoulders with some big time folks, Barry. You know the Arrow too."

"We've fought alongside each other. In fact he and his team helped me to save Central City quite recently," Barry noted before taking a sip from his beer and setting it down on the table between their seats. "Enough of that though, I want to focus on _other stuff_."

"Oh? Like what?" she queried.

He leaned over and planted a well-timed kiss on her lips. He allowed their energies to flow back and forth between them before breaking off contact. "Like that. I want to embellish those memories. You know?"

She let her eyes sparkle into his. "Oh yeah I'd guess that, Greedy Boy." She gently tugged him back into another lip lock. She forgot about the lingering symphony outside of the window. She pressed pause on her awe of the opulence….

…she was savoring her scientist's presence at the moment….

And for his part, he wasn't about to complain either….

When she broke contact, she cracked, "That add a great memory?"

He grinned at her not having to say another word.

"Thought so." She finished her spritzer letting its tartness and the carbonated bubbles dance across her tongue. "You're starting in early. Sure you should?"

He shrugged. "With my metabolism, I can't get drunk. Kind of nice."

She sighed. "Kind of like _cheating_. That really isn't fair. It must be nice."

"Being the Flash has its benefits," he noted. "Being Barry Allen has its benefits too."

"Oh? Like what?" she asked expectantly.

"Like having this extremely hot detective for his girlfriend. Maybe we know her too?" he answered irreverently.

She rubbed his arm. "Yeah we do." Seeing Felicity walking toward them, she added, "Raincheck after everything later?"

"I can definitely fit that in," he agreed before turning to their hostess. "What's going on, Felicity?"

"Just checking up on you two. We have more cranberry if you want to make yourself another spritzer, Patty. You both having fun?" Felicity queried.

"This is so overwhelming, Ms. Smoak. I mean…." Patty started.

Felicity shook her head. "It's Felicity for my friends. Seriously I'm so glad you two are doing great. Just relax, Patty. Tonight's going to be awesome!"

"It is already. I mean this beats a limo! I can't wait to see what dinner is! And then Times Square too?" Patty leaned back and exhaled in satisfaction. "Makes me wonder what I did to deserve this?"

Felicity chuckled warmly. "You and Barry make each other happy. Why can't friends share with other friends, you know? It kind of makes the world go around."

"It does that," Barry agreed. "Where's Oliver by the way?"

"He's talking to the pilot. We should be landing in forty-five minutes. Then we'll start working on that dinner. It'll knock everyone's socks off if I don't say so myself," Felicity informed them. "Meantime I'm going to track down Oliver and leave you two to your devices. Don't get too involved now…."

"We won't," Barry promised.

" _Yet_." Patty kissed his cheek again. "Thank you again, Felicity."

"No problem." Felicity eyed him and gave him an approving nod before heading back toward the front again to find Oliver.

"You do amaze, Barry," Patty noted.

"As you said, I try," he replied while snaking his arm around her shoulders. "Let's just enjoy the ambiance."

"I'd like that. Maybe something first?" She held up her glass. "The ice is getting lonely."

It was his turn to roll his eyes. "The ice is getting lonely. Oh I'll bet it's just melting in anticipation." He took the glass. "Be back." He sped to the fridge, mixed the drink and had it back within her hand in seconds. "There. It's not lonely but…well…I could use some more company too."

"I'll bet." She raised the arm rest of her seat. Then she snuggled closely against him. "Can't let my scientist get lonely now can I?"

He didn't answer except to hug her shoulders with his left arm.

For some things, no words were needed…..


	10. Toasts and Warm Feelings with a View

Chapter 10 [Manhattan]

In the hours following the flight, the persistent overcast finally broke apart over the Big Apple. A chill wind dispersed the clouds allowing _Nocturne_ 's ebon backdrop and stars to display themselves with full glory. The full moon basked the city in its reflected light granting it an almost fairy glow of sorts.

In Times Square of course, the crowds massed awaiting the end of 2015 and 2016's beginning. They watched the concerts either set up there or on the jumbotrons stationed around the area. The networks' correspondents' coverage beamed itself into millions of homes worldwide.

An energy pulsed about the city…and the rest of America for that matter….

[11:40 PM—Palmer Penthouse]

Barry stood at the large picture window and gazed down upon Times Square in wonder. As with Patty, the Wests and most of America, he'd only seen the festivities on television. _I can definitely see why people want to see it live!_ He looked around the large living area while admiring the furniture and décor. "It is amazing."

"Inside or outside?" Oliver supposed. "What's going on? Where did Patty go?"

"She hit the ladies' room for a minute. Don't worry. I'm not forgetting her for an instant. I wanted to give her space is all," Barry assured the other hero. "Seriously I wish I could let Ray know how much I appreciate this."

"He said it was no trouble, Barry. As I said earlier, friends help each other, right?" Oliver touched the other's glass with his own. "Patty's great by the way. She seems to be having fun."

"Oh she is. I think it's overwhelming for her but I'm doing my best to help her with that," Barry indicated. He glanced across the area to see her emerging back into sight. He admired her appearance in the crimson strapless evening gown with its long flowing skirt. He sighed at how the lighting accentuated her smile and eyes.

"You do that. I'm going to catch up with Felicity." Oliver motioned toward Patty. "Check in on her. We'll do that toast at midnight. Okay?"

"Sure thing, Oliver." Barry grinned as he strode across the polished oak wood floor toward his girlfriend. "Hey. How's it going? You okay?"

Patty inhaled deeply and laughed warmly. "Are you _kidding_? Barry, this is great! I can't believe we're here!" She tugged him toward his previous vantage point over the square. "I mean this is even more awesome than the restaurant!" She squirmed. "Sorry. I didn't mean that the restaurant was bad….I…."

He smiled at her. "I know what you mean, Patty. Believe me; I saw how you loved the prime rib and that chocolate tort." He giggled at her.

"What?" she queried in confusion.

"I'm going to have to tempt you with that chocolate. Now aren't I?" he supposed mischievously.

She arched an eyebrow. "Great. You're going to make me fat. I do need to stay in shape for my job, you know." She took another sip from her wine glass.

"Oh I know. I may surprise you again at some point. One never knows," he hinted not so subtly.

"You do have so many facets, Barry. Just promise me that you won't bankrupt yourself in the process. Okay? Trust me. I don't need special every night as long as you're paying attention to me. But I love the special in tonight. Thank you for making this happen," Patty pointed out. Her lips whispered _Amor_ 's bliss across his cheek.

"It's my pleasure," he assured her with a gentle smile and a similar hand squeeze. "And sure I don't want to spoil you _too much_. I just enjoy watching you getting your wish. It's worth the effort. Okay?"

"In that case….okay," she relented while embracing him. "You're one in a million."

"You're one in a billion," he assured her back while letting his eyes sparkle into hers.

"If this is a dream, then don't wake me up," she sighed.

"Right back at you," he concurred as they locked lips once more.

"Hey, you two!" Felicity called while striking her glass gently with a fork. "We've got five minutes. Fireworks outside now…right?"

"Sure." Patty squeezed Barry's hand affectionately. "Just wait, Barry." Her eyes sparkled at him as they headed for the window.

All Barry could do was smirk. He wasn't about to make any remark to ruin the mood for that matter…..

"Hand me your glasses, Guys. We all need a refill," Oliver noted as he topped off everyone's glass from the champagne bottle he carried. Then, after setting it down, he noted the time outside. "Two minutes."

Patty felt giddy from the anticipation. Through the glass, she saw the celebration going on far below in the chill night-lit square. They could hear the music from the enormous speakers amongst the crowd. She saw the red lit ball sitting atop the large pole waiting for its descent. "I can't believe I'm seeing this."

"Me neither," Felicity concurred. "It is happening though." She checked her watch. "Should be any minute."

On cue, the ball twitched and started its trip down the pole toward 2016.

"Oh it's starting!" Patty cheered and pumped her fists. "Look!"

In an ironic twist, Barry wished he could slow time down (for once). That way he could've savored the moment longer with his lady. Still he'd take it any way he could get it. "Not long now." He noted that his watch had hit 11:59:45. "Fifteen…fourteen…thirteen…twelve…."

The group chimed in, "…eleven…ten…nine…eight…seven…six….five….FOUR….THREE…TWO….ONE!"

And the ball alighted on the pole's base illuminating the sign therein. "HAPPY NEW YEAR! WELCOME 2016!"

Patty teared up. She snuggled up against her speedy knight. "This is so _great_! Thank you…."

He hugged her shoulders while turning back to her. "You're so welcome. Thanks for making this New Year's the best ever by being with me." His lips whispered their own tune on her cheek as well.

"Everyone! Pick up your glasses please." Oliver raised his glass. "Let's see if I get this toast out without a certain speedster ripping off my lines." He added a chuckle for the mood.

"What?" Patty wondered.

Barry rolled his eyes. "I went a little overboard when everyone got together the last time. It's okay." He raised his glass almost reverently.

"We'll all get a turn," Felicity noted while looking toward her _fiancé_.

Oliver nodded and raised his glass in turn. "We've finished 2015 and turned to 2016. It's been a challenging year in some ways and a great year in others. While there are always ways to make it better, I am grateful for friends and loved ones that walk the road with me. You all are the greatest. Here's to us and a great year ahead!"

"Hear! Hear!" the group chorused enthusiastically.

Felicity took her turn next. "Uh okay, guys. Glad to be here tonight. It's been a challenging year with some disappointments but great times too. I'm glad to have a great guy, good friends and resources to help us along and make nights like this possible. Hope that gets better in 2016 for us all. Hope we all do awesome!"

"Hear! Hear!" the group reiterated.

Barry looked to Patty. "You want to go next or should I?"

"I'm kind of thinking what I want to say. Mind taking the next turn? I want my thing to be really great. Sorry," Patty hedged.

"It's okay. I've got this," Barry assured her. He raised his glass. "Well I've had my ups and downs this year too. As we all know, there's been lots of well… _interesting_ …things happening in Central City. I've learned that I can't deal with it by myself. Fortunately I don't have to. I have great friends. I have family. I also am lucky to have a wonderful girlfriend. Yeah we have threats to deal with. I also think we're going to have a better year than this one. Let's make it a great one!"

"Hear! Hear!" the group repeated again.

Then he added a kiss for his detective. "Hear. Hear."

She smiled and blushed shyly. "Wow. Well I wish had more to say. I spent the past year getting myself established in Central City. I dealt with my issues. As Barry said, I too have great friends. You all are definitely proving that. I have a great partner in Joe West. And about Barry himself, what can I say? He's _beyond awesome_." She let her eyes sparkle into his. "I wish I knew what I'm doing to deserve him as a boyfriend. He's helped me deal with longstanding guilt. He's showing me how much I really matter. All I can do, I guess, is try to keep getting better as a person and a cop. To be a great friend to you all. And to be a great girlfriend to him in this coming year. As Barry said, let's make it a great one!"

"Hear! Hear!" As one, they drank down the contents of their glasses and turned to the window.

In a surprise move, fireworks exploded in the midnight sky washing the crowd in reds, oranges, blues and purples.

"This is just so wonderful," Patty sighed and leaned against Barry. "Thanks, Everyone."

"Thanks for being here. Believe me, we ladies more than do our share. They know that," Felicity assured her with a warm hug. "Welcome to the family."

"Thanks!" Patty sighed while turning to her beaming boyfriend. "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just savoring the moment is all. Great times. Great friends. Great Gal. What more do I need?" Barry declared.

"There is one thing…."

"And that is?"

"Maybe you can stop toasting and kiss me now?" She arched an eyebrow and smirked saucily at him.

"What the lady wants, she gets." Barry drew her close and locked lips with her in a celebratory kiss.

Maybe the revelers were celebrating in general outside…..but the lovers celebrated their own way….

And that's all that mattered…..


	11. Morning After

Chapter 11 [Ritz Carlton, Park Avenue—Next Morning]

 _Sol_ rose over the Big Apple a few hours later washing the skyscrapers and landmarks with his luminescent rays. Cold smoke and steam escaped out of flues atop buildings and street grates. The occasional siren or police car broke the quiet. City workers raked in overtime cleaning the debris from the previous night's affairs.

And in a certain posh hotel, other things were being addressed….

Barry stirred and took a deep breath. He gazed toward the ceiling contentedly. At the moment, he didn't care about Zoom's threat. He paid little mind to Wells' harping or Joe's teasing. While he hoped that the Wests' party back in Central City went great, he didn't linger on that….

His mind rested solely in the _now_. He reveled in the previous night's celebrations. He treasured how the friendships with Team Arrow now extended beyond the costumed fights and intel on their adversaries. The exquisite surroundings established further emphasis in that regard.

But the focus snored softly at his side…..

He chuckled almost inaudibly to himself. _Well nobody's perfect, right?_ He turned slowly so as not to disturb Patty's satisfied slumber. Even if her hair was slightly mussed, he marveled in how perfect she seemed….how the early morning sunbeams lent an almost angelic glow to her face. He savored the relaxed smile and hoped those dreams were of him. _You got your wish. Happy New Year! Thanks for making my year special already._ His lips softly brushed her delicate cheek.

"You are such a greedy boy, Barry," she teased low. Turning toward him, she opened her eyes and grinned. "Good morning."

"Good morning." He added a kiss on her lips. "You seemed to be sleeping well."

"Kind of happens when I'm with my super hero, right? It was the perfect night after all," she supposed almost dreamily.

"Even if you snore," he jabbed.

"I _do not_ snore!" she countered defensively.

He arched an eyebrow letting the saucy grin spread across his face. Granted he'd pay for it later but he didn't care at the moment. "It wasn't super loud or anything but yeah I've been listening to that for like an hour. If that's your _only_ thing, I'll deal with it. Deal?"

"Deal," she agreed satisfied. "I wish we didn't have to work. I'd have you run me around the world to exotic locales and such. We could enjoy great food and scenery. We could experience so much."

"Thought you said mix this in but be more down to earth?" he reminded her.

"Yeah since we have to live in _our_ world. Yeah. Besides you are the Flash. The world needs you to fight crime and save the day. As long as you don't rescue too many women," she indicated with a barb of her own at the end.

"You're my main fan. Hands down." He kissed her cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too." She snuggled closer while listening to his heartbeat. "Seriously I could stay right here with you forever."

"I wish we could. Maybe though we can enjoy the moment?" he suggested.

"I vote for that," she concurred.

"It's unanimous," he told her and sealed the moment with a heartfelt kiss.

Maybe the world waited. But for the hero and his lady, a moment was definitely allowed…..


	12. Back in Central City

Chapter 12

[Later that Day—CCPD Parking Lot]

After sharing a great breakfast, a bit of holiday shopping and an all-too-fast flight home, the quartet pulled up in front of the precinct. For all concerned, the previous 24 hours had been a whirlwind….

…but in a great way for a change….

Patty leaned back against the velour seat fabric, closed her eyes and sighed, "Hate to say this but I don't want to get out. I'm enjoying this."

"I'm definitely seconding that," Barry concurred.

"You'd _better_ ," she teased playfully. She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Not that you wouldn't. Just like to be sure." She rubbed his shoulder warmly before turning to their hosts. "Seriously, Oliver and Felicity, this has been an _awesome_ time. I wish we could repay you for this!"

"Don't worry about it. Barry's been a great help to Star City several times over the previous year," Oliver assured her. "And it's great to see you both like this. Let us know when you're back out in San Francisco again."

"Mmm…yeah. I looked up that Chinese place of yours. Looks yummy. We'll definitely need to do that. If you two ever need anything, you'd better call us first. _Always._ Like Oliver said, it's great to see you guys getting close. It's been great meeting you, Patty. Take care of him. Okay?" Felicity added off the cuff. "And that goes for you too, Barry. Take care of her as well. You two are awesome for each other."

Barry gazed into his girlfriend's eyes trying to deliberately lose himself in the sparkling bliss therein. "Yeah. I'm not letting go of that all right."

Patty giggled in spite of herself. "Oh brother. We'll definitely need to do a day out there. I'll see if I can get a certain _speed merchant_ to fit in another trip. As I said before, thank you. And what you said goes for us as well. If we can do anything for you, just ask."

"As always, Guys, it's been a blast. Be in touch," Barry noted as they all climbed out of the limo. He walked around to the vehicle's trunk. After the driver popped the trunk, he collected his and Patty's things. Then he hugged Felicity. "Watch out for him too."

"Just try and stop me in that regard," Felicity vowed. "Don't be a stranger. Either of you."

Oliver rolled his eyes but relented to an embrace from his fellow super hero. "Take care and build on this trip. You two have something great going." Then he did the same for Patty. "Great meeting you. We'll have to have you all up in Star City." With that he helped Felicity back into the limo and they drove off into the gathering twilight.

For a long minute, the couple watched the blacktop after the limo had turned the corner on its way back to the airport. They allowed themselves to linger in the bliss of that wonderful series of galas wrapped within the previous night and that morning. They didn't want to let it all go.

"You have some friends, Barry," she noted with due regard and a bit of awe.

He shrugged. "Yeah. They are incredible people to say the least." _I hope you don't find out how incredible too soon._ Admittedly he worried how she'd react to Oliver being the Green Arrow. Still he wouldn't ruin the mood with that potential fly in the ointment. "But I can think of one great friend right now."

"Oh?" She smirked at him. "It better be the one I'm thinking of."

"Yeah. She's great. Damn intense detective. Good partner. Loves Chinese and great views. Knows a killer cup of coffee. Wonder where she is right now?" he teased her.

She rolled her eyes. "You forgot great kisser. C'mere!" She locked lips with him not caring if the cameras picked up on them or not. She was engrossed in the moment and the energies flowing between them.

Nor did he care at the moment. He was lost in her eyes and lips. _Amor_ sent his heart soaring to distant heights. When they broke off, he gasped, "Yeah I forgot that."

She grinned. "Help me get these to the car." She glanced toward the precinct building. "I know I should check in but…."

"Not tonight. We'll be back tomorrow for all of that. Maybe we can see if there are any leftovers from the party?" he supposed.

"Now you're talking," she concurred while taking a couple of her shopping bags. "Wonder if there's any dip left?"

"Knowing how Iris makes nachos, probably not. Let's find out though, shall we?" he suggested as he put the bags in the trunk and closed that door. "Mind if I ride for once? Think I like the company."

She playfully swatted his arm. "You'd better!" She shook her head allowing him a playful grin in the process. "Yeah you'd _better_ be my wingman. All right?" She clicked on her keychain's button.

"Try and stop me," he noted affectionately as they got in and drove off…..

[West Household—ten minutes later]

Joe took a swig from his coffee mug and set it back on the table intently. While it was a holiday technically, his mind had already shifted back to the next day's work and caseload. Even if he was still under 'desk arrest', he could still help Patty and Barry deal with things in the field. He shook his head. _Haven't heard from the kids at all. Hope they had a blast. Lord knows, Barr could use it._

A car pulling into the driveway and parking interrupted his thoughts.

"That could be them now!" Iris noted from where she was cleaning up in the living room. She glanced out the window and grinned. "It is them. Hope they had a great time. Be right back. Keep to the barbs to a minimum. Okay?" She dropped the broom and grabbed her coat.

"No promises," he replied with more than a bit of snark and a big grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes while heading out the door. _He's impossible! I know he's teasing them but sometimes it's a little much!_ She felt her heart drop as she thought of Eddie again. _Maybe he's just hurting as much as I am. Come on, Iris. Don't ruin their night._ She sucked in a composing breath and went out to meet the couple at hand. "Hey, Guys! How'd it go? We didn't see you in the crowd last night."

"Leave it to Barry. We were in this exclusive penthouse! Wow! You should have seen the dinner and the hotel! Unreal!" Patty exclaimed almost dreamily. "Sorry we didn't call last night. You all have a great time?"

"We did great. It got a little interesting when Cisco brought his new girlfriend over. Nice to see him with someone after Kendra. Caitlin and Jay said hello. Wally and Linda were talking quite a bit last night. I left some nachos for you both if you want," Iris recounted with a smile. She picked up a couple of bags. "By the way, Dad's lying in wait for you two with the teasing. Just be aware."

"I think we can deal with it. Happy New Year by the way," Barry assured Iris while giving her a hug. "Hope it's a great year for all of us."

"Yeah I'll definitely second that. Thanks for saving some of the famous West nachos for us. I've heard about them from both Joe and my speed merchant here," Patty concurred. She added an embrace for Iris and then grabbed a couple of her bags. "Thanks for the heads up on your Dad. That's him being him is all." She smirked. "Get the other bags, Barry?"

He hefted their duffels and his garment bag. "I'll get the shopping bags in a sec."

"I'll handle those," Iris volunteered. "We've got some of your coffee ready if you'd like some, Patty. Trust me some nachos is the least I can do after you shared that with us."

"Can't help it if certain people want to share our goodies with the group. Now can I?" Patty teased him.

"Hey! I can't help it if I want the people I care about getting the best stuff," he countered caringly. "And I do mean _the best_." He carried the duffels and garment bag into the house.

Once he'd done so, Patty shook her head. "He's amazing, isn't he? I can't believe Barry some times."

"He's pretty incredible all right. Just treasure what you both have, Patty. Believe me, he feels the same way about you," Iris assured her.

"Oh I do. Sorry we didn't call. We got… _wrapped up_ …in the revelries you might say. What a night! It was everything I dreamed of since I was a kid," Patty apologized.

"Don't worry about it. We were okay back here," Iris replied as they picked up the remaining bags and headed into the house to find Barry pouring a couple of mugs from the brewing pot. "See someone found their way to the pot pretty quick."

"Not going to turn down the good stuff," Barry quipped while handing Patty a cup.

"Nor should you," Patty supposed half-seriously while accepting her mug. She took a testing sip and nodded. "Seems Iris has the knack of it. Perfect!"

"I made it actually," Joe interjected. "Nice of you lovebirds to land here. How did it all go?"

"Really great, Joe. Thanks!" Patty replied warmly. "Oliver and Felicity gave us a wonderful time in New York. They sure know how to liven up a night."

"Oh they sure do all right," Joe retorted with a bit of cynicism as he imagined how she'd react to Oliver's taste in green leather and arrows. Getting a glare from his daughter, he conceded, "How's the view from Palmer's penthouse?"

"Joe, we had a first class view of the whole square. Great stuff all the way around. Next time I see him, I'll definitely need to thank him," Barry informed them.

"And I'm sure the hotel was _something_ too, huh?" Seeing the two travelers roll their eyes, he snickered. "You two are so _cute_ when you're busted. Know that?"

"Yeah well it was the right time so sue us," Barry rebutted gently as he squeezed Patty's hand gently in his own.

"He made my dreams come true. Why couldn't we make one for us both?" Patty added before kissing Barry's cheek and taking a saucy sip from her mug. She took a deep whiff of the reheating nachos and sighed contentedly. "Now that's what I'm talking about!"

"We aim to please," Iris noted with a smile as she set a huge plastic platter down in front of them. A large platter of nacho chips swam in a bath of cheddar, Monterey Jack and Swiss cheeses. Pieces of cubed chicken and steak not to mention sliced jalapenos bobbed in the mix awaiting their satisfaction. "I had to make extra. Cisco couldn't stop."

"Been teaching him about that appetite, Barr?" Joe teased.

"Yeah we've gone out a few times. Boy works up an appetite whipping up those things for us," Barry supposed. "Enough of that. Let's dig in." He dipped a chip into the stuff and held it up for his girlfriend. "Ready?"

She did the same. "Oh brother. If you are?"

"Bring it on." He bit into her chip as she bit into his. "Mmm…MMMM!"

"Iris, this is just magnificent! Wow!" Patty complimented.

"Thanks. Anything to cap off your perfect day." Iris tipped her mug to them all and drank a healthy draught from it. "Dig in."

And so it went. Even if the night and their splendid dream completed itself, it fed into another one for the speedster and his love between munches of corn and cheese.

And family surrounding them made it that much better…..


	13. Successes and Wishes Celebrated

Conclusion [A Week Later]

[CCPD]

After returning from their trip to New York, Barry and Patty quickly resumed their usual challenging workloads. Especially with Joe still stuck on the desk for a couple more days, they worked closely together to make up the slack and insure that the bad guys didn't slide away. They also made sure to follow Singh's expectations and maintain a professional veneer when on the clock.

Joe's jabs and teasing remarks of course didn't ease up….

Nor did Barry and Patty expect any quarter from him either….

As long as that synergy kept producing, there wouldn't be anyone caring at all….

[Barry's Lab]

Barry performed one last test on a hair sample. He hoped that it would prove a key to the Reynolds case which had dogged Patty and him both. Despite the blood typing, DNA, clothes samples and even the fingerprints, he'd come up empty in the database.

Now he dropped a couple of drops on the sample hoping it would match the AB-negative result from the blood. When it turned rouge, he pumped his fist. "Gotcha!" He restrained himself making sure he rushed over at normal human speed. He accessed the Red Cross' donor registry thanks to a warrant still in the system and entered all of the information.

The computer spat back a result: Connie Dover.

"YES!"

"Someone's pretty pumped. Care to share?" Patty supposed from the doorway. "Oh I know that grin. You've finally nailed the Reynolds case."

"You bet." He pointed to the computer screen. "There's our suspect."

She shook her head in admiration. "Once again, Mr. Allen, you do amaze. I'll let Captain Singh know. Then you get a reward for cracking the case."

"Oh I do? Like what?" he supposed with a light air.

"Silly boy. We are still at work. Just wait until _later_ ," she hinted not so subtly before rubbing his shoulder and letting her eyes sparkle into his. Then she departed to deal with the business at hand.

 _Yeah later._ He shook his head while saving the findings. He brought them over to his primary workstation. There he brought up the report file on his computer and typed it up at super speed.

Somehow the keypad survived the onslaught…..

He printed two copies of said-report. He filed one and slid another into the usual yellow manila envelope. Then he cleaned the equipment and set everything in its proper place. Finally he hung his lab coat up and pulled his parka on in its place.

He descended the stairs toward the main bullpen. There he found Singh talking with Joe about something. He slowly walked toward them.

Singh saw the scientist first. "Allen, you have that report for me? Spivot hauled out of here pretty fast a few minutes ago. She said you broke something."

"Yeah. Here's the report, Captain. We've got our woman all right," Barry declared while handing his superior the envelope.

"Woman huh?" Joe queried with a bit of surprise in his voice.

Singh read the report and nodded. "We heard him right. You double checked this, Allen?"

"The Red Cross' files seemed complete, Sir. We have blood type matches. Bet her fingerprints match too," Barry insisted.

"It should be easy enough for us to determine once we get her back here. Good work, Allen. Have a great evening," Singh complimented before heading back to his office.

"Nice work, Barr. I know that case has been a bear to crack," Joe concurred. "I had a feeling you'd done something."

"Nice to know you had faith," Barry expressed with a warm smile.

Joe shrugged. "Yeah there's that. I also saw the steam coming down the stairs and figured something was going on between you two up there. Love that togetherness." He chuckled and rubbed his young charge's arm. Even if he teased them about their relationship, he knew it was special. He approved but still he wanted his well-meaning shots. "I won't wait up."

"You shouldn't. I'll see you back here in the morning," Barry noted with a bit of satisfaction. He wasn't about to give Joe any response to feed the snark at all.

"Just don't cause a sonic boom or anything," Joe cracked. "Night." With that he laughed warmly to himself as he pulled his coat on and slowly made his way toward the front door.

"A sonic boom. Really?" Barry sighed. He knew Joe would be teasing. He frankly didn't care. All he knew was the special treat would be coming later.

Anticipation was Hell but it made things all the sweeter when it got there…..

[Patty's Apartment—Two Hours Later]

Barry lounged on his girlfriend's couch and relaxed. He felt even more triumphant after Dover's fingerprints matched the lab's results. _Now this is what life is all about!_ By his side rested a DVD copy of "Matilda's Wish", a favorite date flick of theirs. He could smell something going on in the kitchen. "Hey. What's up in there?"

"Just finishing what I promised!" Patty called back. She came out a minute later with two steaming bowls on a tray. "Promised some chicken soup. I deliver the goods!" She set it down in front of them along with a couple of bottles. "For later. I have one more thing coming too."

Right on cue, a knock sounded at the door.

"I can get that," he volunteered.

"You just stay right there, Barry. It's _my turn_ ," she urged before walking toward the door. There she spoke with a delivery driver, signed a slip and accepted a large pizza box. Then she returned to the couch. "Never say I don't take care of my guy."

"Nope. I'd never say that," he agreed readily. "You do get a kiss for this."

"Oh? I figured I'd make you wait until after dinner and the movie," she jabbed.

"You wish." He tugged her onto the couch next to herself and locked lips with hers passionately. For the next minute, the New Year's fireworks and vibes echoed back across _Tempus'_ harp strings. He felt the gentle buffeting from the breezes holding their souls aloft.

"Yeah. I made your wish come true," she noted with a satisfied smirk.

"I made yours come true first," he countered with a bigger grin.

"We'll just have to keep going. Best of three?" she supposed.

"Just try and stop me." He kissed her cheek and then ladled a spoonful of soup to his lips. The broth, noodles and potatoes definitely pleased his palate. "Yeah this was well worth the wait." He opened the pizza box beholding the pepperoni, mushroom and onion laden bliss therein. "As is that."

"So glad you approve," she gibed while starting the movie. "You are my wish. Guess you win?"

"It's a tie," he relented warmly.

And with that, they savored her efforts and their companionship. They watched the movie unfold in its romantic glory both on screen and between themselves. They enjoyed their soup, ate from the pizza and drank from the bottles provided.

Such is the warmth when dreams come true….

THE END


End file.
